


Sleepless Nights And Hearts Full Of Love

by minyoongurt



Series: My Aurora [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Adopted Children, Aged-Down Character(s), Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Children, Children, Implied Mpreg, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Parenthood, Park Seonghwa-centric, SeongJoong are parents, Soft Kim Hongjoong, ateez as a family, jongho best baby, mingi just wants love, seonghwa loves his kids, seongjoong and their 6 kids, yeosang loves his parents, yunho is a mama's boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minyoongurt/pseuds/minyoongurt
Summary: Parenting six children isn't always easy, but Seongwha wouldn't have it any other way.-----aka ateez family au featuring married seongjoong that no one asked for
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: My Aurora [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623070
Comments: 22
Kudos: 349





	Sleepless Nights And Hearts Full Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Seonghwa and Hongjoong are 28  
> Yunho is 10  
> Yeosang is 8  
> San is 6  
> Mingi and Wooyoung are 4  
> Jongho is 1
> 
> *not proofread*

It was rare for Seonghwa to get a full eight hours of sleep. With six routy children and a husband that worked late more often than not, he never got enough sleep. He was constantly woken up in the middle of the night, whether it be his husband getting into bed after a shower or one of the children crawling onto the mattress and squirming under the comforter to snuggle, it was always something. More often than not it was the latter. The youngest of the children, with the exception of their one-year-old, had trouble sleeping in their own beds and would either seek out their older siblings our their parents. Wooyoung, one of their four-year-olds, had at some point taught himself how to safely climb over the safety rail on his bed and leave the room. Seonghwa usually found him in his older brother San’s bed. Mingi, their third youngest, was also one to sneak out of his bed in the middle of the night, although he rarely sought out his brothers. Half the time Seonghwa was woken up by Mingi crawling into their bed and laying on top of him at an hour they most definitely should not be awake. Other times Seonghwa would wake up in the morning to their four-year-old asleep at the foot of the bed with his baby blanket wrapped around his shoulders. 

This was one of the nights Mingi actually made it under the comforter without passing out at the foot of the bed. It wasn’t too bad, the child didn’t move much in his sleep and was basically Seonghwa’s personal teddy bear the whole night. The rest of the night was like usual with no other minor disturbances. It wasn’t until the morning that things got strange.

Seonghwa was woken up by a hand shaking his shoulder rather than his alarm going off. He frowned sleepily and slowly opened his eyes, concern bubbling in his gut when his eyes landed on his eldest son, Yunho, still dressed in his pajamas. Yunho liked living by his own schedule, even if he was only ten, and both parents chose not to say anything about it. The boy had his own alarm set for 7:00, which usually got both him and Yeosang, their seven-year-old, up for school. Seonghwa slowly looked at the clock, worried he slept through his own alarm set for 7:20. The clock read 7:13, which confused the parent.

“Mom,” Yunho said softly as to not wake his Dad and little brother. “Sangie won’t stop crying.”

Seonghwa sighed, nodding slowly. On most days Yeosang had problems going to school and leaving his parents, an issue known by every member of the family, except maybe Jongho. He slowly got up, laying Mingi down in the warm spot he was previously laying in. He tucked the child in and kissed his forehead before taking Yunho’s hand. He allowed their oldest son to bring him to the bedroom, where he picked up on the soft sniffles without even entering the room. He pushed the door open, sighing at the sight.

He let go of Yunho’s hand and went to the set of bunk beds, climbing halfway up the small ladder so he could reach his son. “Yeosangie,” he said in a soft voice, smiling sadly at the red and teary eyed second-grader. “Come here, buddy.” When the child came closer he wrapped an arm around him and carried him down from the top bunch. Once they were safely down on the floor Seonghwa enveloped Yeosang in his arms and began to rock the child back and forth, leaving his eldest to his own devices.

The mother made his way downstairs, Yeosang perched on his hip. “You gotta stop crying, buddy, I can’t let you stay home. If I let you stay home then Dad and I would be in big trouble.” Seonghwa explained, getting three cereal bowls out and placing them on the kitchen counter. He looked to his son, who was using his shoulder as a pillow and clinging to his sleep shirt. “I love you, okay? Dad does too. You’ll be home with us before you know it.” He kissed Yeosang’s forehead, allowing the boy to hug him for a few more minutes.

After Yeosang seemed to calm down Seonghwa bent down to stand him on the ground. He kneeled down on the floor and places kisses on his son’s cheeks. “Now, can you go get dressed and ask Yunie to wake up Sannie? I know you can do it, you’re my strong little boy.” That last sentence got a smile from the boy. He reminded Seonghwa so much of his husband; stubborn and strong-willed, but the sweetest person in the world. The man straightened up as the child ran back upstairs to go get his brothers.

Seonghwa went to the pantry, taking out a box of sugary cereal, the only kind they could get the kids to eat. He dealt it out into the three bowls, Yunho’s bowl getting a bit more than Yeosang or San’s since he naturally more of a heavy eater compared to the other pair. It was probably because he was growing at quite an alarming rate. He waited on adding the milk, since no one liked soggy cereal. While he waited for the trio to come down for breakfast he grabbed their backpacks, making sure they were all packed up and ready to be equipped. 

He had San’s backpack half-zipped when he realized he had zoned out on a family portrait of them from about a year ago. It was their first family photo as eight, Jongho having been born only a month prior. Seonghwa smiled. It was times like this where he was reminded of how lucky he was to have all his boys and his wonderful husband. 

Yunho, their eldest and by far the most gentle of the children. He had been the result of Seonghwa’s previous boyfriend. Seonghwa had found out about the pregnancy a month after the relationship was over, leaving him alone with an unborn child. He would have never forgiven himself if he got rid of the child, so he kept it. He had called Hongjoong, his old roommate before he dropped out of college, and told him every little thing until it seemed that the short man knew more than Seonghwa’s own parents. He ended up moving into Hongjoong’s apartment, thankful that he was no longer living on campus. They stuck by each other’s side throughout the whole pregnancy and it wasn’t until Yunho was a month old that the boyfriend question was asked. Hongjoong loved Yunho like he was his own son and he loved Seonghwa just as much. Yunho never knew his biological father, but he didn’t seem to mind. He loved Hongjoong more than any man that would abandon his mother with an unborn child. 

Yeosang came shortly after Seonghwa and Hongjoong got married. He was quite the surprise, not only was he completely unplanned, but he also came five weeks before he was due. He was a tiny little rascal and there were moments where the doctors and nurses were convinced he wouldn’t make it through the first night, but the little boy fought on with his parents and his big brother by his side. The first time Seonghwa got to hold Yeosang was possibly one of the scariest, yet most amazing moments of his life. Their son was so tiny and fragile, but he proved all the doctors wrong and soon grew to be a healthy little boy with an adorable birthmark on his cheek. 

San was one of their only planned children. Yunho had been over the moon excited when he found out he was having yet another brother and insisted on staying with his mother as he gave birth, but sadly he had to stay outside the room with Yeosang and their grandmother. San thankfully was a healthy little boy, having no complications with his health. Every tiny smile melted his parents’ hearts. His dimples were definitely doing to make him a real heartthrob one day. He was an angel, never giving his parents any problems. He only ever wanted to make people smile.

Mingi was a whole other story. He was the only boy they adopted. Seonghwa had been almost exactly five months along with Wooyoung at the time. He and Hongjoong had been at the hospital for a checkup on the baby when they overheard two nurses talking about a newborn baby who was given up almost immediately after birth. They both knew that they shouldn’t offer to take another child when they had three at home and one on the way, but they couldn’t help it. After Hongjoong haphazardly offered to take in the child, the nurses brought them to the nursery. Mingi was a precious little boy, instantly snatching the hearts of both parents. Adopting the child was a tough process and took far too long for the parents’ liking, but the day they got to bring Mingi home was nothing less than magical. Having two young babies at home was a struggle, but it was all worth it.

Wooyoung had only been partially planned. Seonghwa and Hongjoong had been talking about another child for a few weeks previously when they found out about Wooyoung. Sure he was a little short notice but the parents were ecstatic either way. He came during the process of adopting Mingi, which was only another thing for the parents to worry about. They fought through it though and it proved to be worth it. Wooyoung was loved by everyone in the house from day one, even Yeosang. San took an immediate liking to the baby, always asking for the baby with the limited vocabulary the toddler knew. They were best friends from the start.

Lastly was Jongho, their youngest child. The parents agreed that Jongho was their last child. They simply didn’t have the money, space, or mental capacity for any more after Jongho. The baby, like San and Wooyoung, was planned. The couple talked for over a year about a sixth and final child, then they hoped and prayed for that sixth bundle of joy. Everyone knew how much Hongjoong wanted a girl for once, but yet again it was another little boy. He couldn’t complain, not when the baby was so sweet and happy all the time. He came out hefty and healthy, which lead to many jokes about how on earth Seonghwa managed to carry the child for so long without his legs giving out. 

“Mom?” 

Seonghwa snapped out of his trance when he heard his name and felt a tug on his shirt. He looked down, smiling when he saw San hugging his leg. He ruffled the boy’s hair, careful not to mess it up too much.

“Hey, Sweetie, ready for breakfast?” He asked, walking to the fridge and grabbing the milk just as Yunho and Yeosang joined them back downstairs. He poured the milk into the bowls and placed a spoon in each before bringing them to the table where the trio sat. He gave them each a kiss on the forehead. “I’m going to go check on Dad and your brothers.” He told them.

Seonghwa took one more look at the oldest trio before he went upstairs, tip-toeing through the hallway of bedrooms. He peeked into Jongho’s room first, smiling at the sight of the baby sprawled out in his crib. He left, quietly closing the door behind him. He crossed the hall to Mingi, San, and Wooyoung’s room, not surprised when he found Wooyoung curled up in San’s bed. He tip-toed through the room, avoiding all the toys scattered around the floor. He pulled the blankets up from where they had been kicked off and re-tucked Wooyoung. He kissed the little boy’s forehead before leaving again. Seonghwa closed the door behind himself before going to the master bedroom. 

Upon entering the room, his heart swelled. Hongjoong was sat up against the headboard, Mingi cradled in his arms with the baby blanket clutched tightly in the boy’s little hands. The father was speaking quietly to the child, rocking back and forth slowly. Hongjoong wasn’t really a nurturing type of person, not like Seonghwa was, but he had moments like this that really proved how great of a dad he was. 

Seonghwa took a seat on the edge of the bed and gave Hongjoong a quick kiss as a greeting. He ran a gentle hand through Mingi’s dark hair, detangling bits of it. “The older boys are eating breakfast, the bus will be here in twenty minutes.” He told his husband, who nodded. 

“I’ll come down.” Hongjoong said, kicking off the comforter. He got out of bed, shifting Mingi so the boy was perched on his hip. He followed Seonghwa out of the bedroom and downstairs, pleased to see Yunho collecting his brothers’ bowls and putting them in the sink. 

Seonghwa returned to the kitchen, patting Yunho’s back and thanking him for helping out. He began to make their lunches while the children ran to the living room to put their shoes on and possibly get in some morning cartoons before they left. Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches as well as little baggies of cheez-its and two cookies. He placed a juice box in each lunch box before placing each boy’s lunch box by their backpack. He took a look at the time, sighing to himself. 

“Alright, boys, time to go to the bus stop.” He announced, making sure not to be too loud in worry of waking the youngest two boys. He helped them all get their backpacks on, adjusting the straps if it was needed. “Say bye-bye to Dad and Gi.”

Yunho rushed up to his father and little brother, wrapping his arms around them. “Bye, Dad.” he said softly, receiving a kiss on the forehead from Hongjoong. “Bye, Gi-Gi.” He stood on his toes and placed a kiss on Mingi’s cheek before going to wait by the front door. He watched San run upstairs, probably to say bye to Wooyoung.

Yeosang waddled up to Hongjoong and hugged his waist, head resting on his stomach. The father crouched down and placed a hand on Yeosang’s cheek, smiling softly. “Try to make it through the day, okay? I’ll be there to pick you up at 3 o’clock, I promise.” When Yeosang nodded he kissed the child’s cheek. “Love you, baby.” Hongjoong whispered, getting a small “Love you, Dad” in return. 

San came barreling down the stairs and ran right to his father, a big dimpled smile on his face. He wrapped his arms around Hongjoong’s neck and hugged him tightly. “Bye, Dad!” He chirped, then he gave Mingi a small hug. “Bye, Mingi!” He pinched the toddler’s cheek as he let him go. “Bye, Sannie, have a good day.” Hongjoong cooed, poking the child’s cheek before standing up. 

Seonghwa gave his husband a kiss on the cheek before doing the same to Mingi. “I’ll be back in a few.” He said sweetly, slipping his feet into a pair of sneakers before opening the front door to let the kids out. “Everyone hold hands, we can’t have any lost ducklings.” He said while closing the front door behind them. 

Hongjoong smiled as he watched Seonghwa leave. He looked to Mingi and adjusted the boy on his hip. “How about we go get your brothers up, yeah?” He turned on his heel and made his way back upstairs. 

Once they reached the second floor Hongjoong put Mingi down, ruffling his hair. He quietly opened the first door, unsurprised to find Wooyoung still asleep. He made his way to bed bed with Mingi in tow and sat down on the edge. He began to run his fingers through his son’s hair, a smile growing on his features when those beautiful brown eyes opened. Wooyoung threw his arms up and made a small noise as he stretched, then held his arms out to his Dad. Hongjoong took the child’s small hands and helped him sit up.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty.” He cooed, a warm smile on his face. “How’d you sleep?” He asked.

“Good, Daddy.” Wooyoung said with a yawn, rubbing his eyes with his small fists. 

Hongjoong nodded and got up. He had stopped caring that Wooyoung slept in San’s bed months ago. As long as the children were happy and it wasn’t causing any problems, he was fine with them doing it. He took Wooyoung’s hand and helped him off the bed. “Let’s go see if Jongho is awake, boys.” He said as he took Mingi’s hand in his free one. 

The trio crossed the hall to Jongho’s nursery, Hongjoong letting go of their hand as they went inside. The one-year-old was sat straight up in his crib, his wispy hair standing in all directions and a big smile on his squishy face. 

“Well good morning, little man.” Hongjoong laughed softly, walking over to the crib and picking up his youngest son. “I assume you slept well. You didn’t wake Mommy or I up the entire night.” He kissed the baby’s cheeks, causing the room to fill with loud giggles. He felt Jognho’s bottom, determining he wouldn’t need to be changed until after he had breakfast. “Alright, who’s ready for breakfast?” He looked to the two children standing by the door, both of whom began an excited chant of “Me! Me! Me!”.

♡♡♡

Seonghwa stepped back inside and was immediately met with giggles echoing through the house. He smiled to himself, assuming the rest of the children were awake by the pure volume of the laughter. Wooyoung scarily loud for his size, which often led to an increase in Mingi’s volume as well. Jongho wasn’t a very loud baby and usually just giggled at every noise his brothers made. Like right now.

“What’s going on in here?” Seonghwa boomed with a smile on his face as he stepped into the kitchen, hands on his hips. 

“Mommy!” Wooyoung all but screamed, throwing his peanut butter covered hands in the air and smiling widely at his mother. 

Seonghwa chuckled and went to the table, ruffling Wooyoung’s hair. Hoongjoong appeared to have made Wooyoung and Mingi peanut butter toast with a side of apple slices for breakfast. It was much more healthy then the cereal the older trio ate earlier. 

“Ma!” Seonghwa turned, smile growing when he saw little Jongho covered in smushed avocado and raspberries. He cooed and went to the highchair the baby was sat in, leaning down to kiss the tip of his nose. Jongho giggled happily and smacked his tiny hands against the highchair tray, which only smashed the avocado and raspberries more. “Dad gave you a good breakfast, hm?” He hummed as he sat in the chair nearest his youngest son. Jongho babbled more baby talk and shoved a fistful of the mush he had created into his mouth.

“Did Yeosang get on the bus okay?” Hongjoong asked as he brought slices of avocado toast to the table for his husband and him. 

Seonghwa nodded and mumbled a small thanks to Hongjoong before picking up a piece of toast and taking a bite. While he did most of the cooking in the house, Hongjoong always made good breakfast. “Yeah, he saw one of his friends and was good after that. I feel like we should take him to see someone over his anxiety, it’s been going on for far too long.” He said once he was finished chewing.

Hongjoong nodded in agreement as he wiped peanut butter off of Mingi’s cheeks with a napkin. “Let’s try to fix it ourselves before we take him anywhere. Maybe tonight, since it’s Friday, we can all pile in the living room and watch a movie. Maybe family time is all he needs.” He suggested. 

Seonghwa nodded, taking another bite from his toast. It was a good idea. He hoped that family time was all Yeosang needed, so hopefully this would work out in their favor.

♡♡♡

“Pizza’s ready!” Wooyoung screamed as he turned around to look at his parents, as if the timer beeping on the stove didn’t indicate the state of their food. 

Seonghwa sighed and held his finger to his lips to get the little boy to quiet down. He looked down at Jongho, who was sat in his lap and holding his half empty bottle. He transferred the baby to Yunho’s lap before getting up, the eldest child happily accepting his youngest brother. He draped his arms loosely around Jongho and went back to staring at the TV. 

Frozen was on, which wasn’t an irregular thing to be playing. All the children loved it, even if their parents had long grown tired of it. Mingi, Wooyoung, and San were sitting on a play mat in front of the TV, not too close of course since their parents didn’t want any eye damage. Yunho was on the couch with their mother and Jongho, the trio having been curled up together until Seonghwa had to go get their pizzas. Hongjoong was in the recliner with Yeosang in his lap, his fingers threading through the eight-year-old’s hair. They usually didn’t have times like this where they were all together like this. Usually Hongjoong was working, or Yunho was at his friend’s house, or Jongho was napping upstairs, or San and Wooyoung were off playing together. They had such a big family that it was hard to get everyone together at the same time without any unwanted frowns. 

Seonghwa soon returned and began to deal out plates to everyone’s, making sure everything was just as each child liked it. San’s pizza had to be cut up into pieces, Wooyoung’s had to have no crust, Mingi had to have ketchup with his, Yeosang, like his father, would only eat cheese pizza, and Yunho, like his mother, would eat anything given to him. 

Seonghwa sat back down next to Yunho as everyone began to eat. Dinner was possibly the only time everyone was quiet, their mouths being too full of food to utter a word. Plus, Seonghwa was very strict on not speaking when food was in your mouth. The other took a bit of cheese from his slice of pizza and held it to Jongho’s mouth. The baby ate it without taking his eyes off the screen.

“Mom?” Mingi called softly from the floor, turning to look at Seonghwa. “Can I have more?” He asked, giving their mother his best puppy eyes.

Seonghwa smiled and nodded, never refusing to give the children more food if they were hungry. He stood up, collecting any empty plates before taking Mingi’s. He wasn’t even gone a minute when crying rang out from the living room. He sighed deeply, recognizing the cries as San’s. He got Mingi’s pizza just how he liked it before making his way back to the living room. He handed the plate to Mingi before kneeling down by the crying six-year-old. 

“Sannie, baby, what’s wrong?” He asked, thumbing away the child’s tears. 

San held up his pillow pet that had joined him for dinner, a small pizza sauce stain on the toy’s paw. He all but wailed as he stared at the tiny stain. “Woo-Wooie got s-sauce on Shiber!” He cried, looking at his mother with his big teary brown orbs.

“I did not!” Wooyoung insisted, a big pout forming on his lips as he whined. 

Seonghwa sighed, not really in the mood for this right now. “I’ll go clean up Shiber, Sannie. How about you go sit with Yunho while you wait?” He asked before sending his husband a pleading look. 

“Wooie, c’mere baby.” Hongjoong said, gesturing for the child to come closer as he sat up in the recliner. 

While Wooyoung went to go talk with his Dad, San hesitantly gave over Shiber. With a sniffle he crawled over to Mingi and cuddled up against his side rather than going to Yunho on the couch. Seonghwa smiled softly at the two boys before standing up and going back to the kitchen. He opened the drawer full of miscellaneous nonsense and dug around until he found a stain remover pen. He held onto the toy’s paw and began to work at the stain. He knew Shiber was San’s favorite and the boy would never sleep without him in tip-top shape. 

As Seonghwa scribbled at the little red mark, brows pinched together and tongue poking out of his lips in frustration. Somehow, in the midst of the noises from the living room, he picked up on a small voice singing quietly. He pursed his lips and put the cap back on the pen, throwing it back into the drawer before returning to his family. It seemed that in the time he was gone Wooyoung and San made up, judging by how they were once again curled up together. But something was different this time. His eyes met his husband’s, the short man nodding towards Yeosang. Seonghwa looked at the boy, who was still curled up in Hongjoong’s lap. He was holding his Dad’s hand and playing with his wedding band while quietly singing one of the songs that played earlier in the movie. Seonghwa smiled, going to give Shiber back to San before sitting back on the couch.

The mother wrapped his arm around Yunho, pulling his son close while his eyes were still on Yeosang. He watched as Hongjoong kissed Yeosang’s forehead and held him closer, leaning back in the recliner. He watched as Mingi came over to the couched and joined them, curling up against Yunho’s other side and placing his hand on Jongho’s arm. He looked to Wooyoung and San, who were all but molded together and using Shiber as a pillow. 

Seonghwa smiled to himself, leaning his head against Yunho’s. 

No matter how chaotic, troublesome, loud, and demanding his children were, he loved them with his whole being. No matter how much sleep he lost, he wouldn’t trade his family for the world. Through all the arguments, tears, sleepless nights, and tough mornings, he wouldn’t give any of it up. He loved his children more than anything, he loved his husband more than anything. He loved his family. He was so thankful for every single person in the household, planned or not, he loved them, and he knew Hongjoong did too. 

So yeah, it was rare for Seonghwa to get a full eight hours of sleep, but he’d rather take that than a quiet, boring, child-less household.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this and possibly will make it into a series in the future :)


End file.
